Miru Koto Mekakushi
by Mio-san
Summary: The most dangerous things can come in the most innocent packages... or so the Mekakushi Dan is about to learn. Throughout a series of different adventures, they begin to learn that the Kagerou Daze is getting restless, and its intentions are not good. KanoKido, SetoMary, and various other shippings. Slight AU!
1. Dangerous Daze Ahead

**A/N: **

**Kido: Hello, everyone. My name is Tsubomi Kido. I will be helping out with the author's notes today since Mio has unfortunately contracted a cold. **

**Kano: And I'll be helping out Leader!**

**Kido: Haa?! K-kano?! What are you doing?**

**Kano: Well, duh! I'm spicing up the author's notes, of course~ That is, with Leader's dull commentary, it wouldn't be very interest—ouch! Oya, Kido, what was that for?**

**Kido: ****-mumbling- I couldn't just let you ramble on, could I? Anyway, this is Mio's new fanfiction, and she hopes you enjoy it!**

**Kano: Wait! You forgot to mention that we're starring in it~**

**Kido: W-well, as the title is "Miru Koto **_**Mekakushi**_**" I don't see how that's not self-explanatory, you idiot…**

**Kano: Aww, Leader is so practical… not fun at all~**

**Kido: Shut UP! It's time for the story to start!**

Kido darted down the dark alleyway. She halted, placing a hand against the wall, and clutched at her chest. Her breath was coming in short, ragged gasps, and she could feel her heart pounding through her jacket.

"Don't lose it, Kido," she told herself firmly. "You're better than this!"

She took a deep breath and took off once more, hopping over a trashcan that was knocked to the side. The moon cast its pale light on her dark green hair as Kido fled, forcing herself to keep going.

_Don't stop… you're almost there… don't stop…!_

"You can do this!" Kido shouted out loud, trying to ignore the tears pricking at her eyes.

"Lea…der…"

"Eh?" Kido came to another halt and whipped around, gripping the edge of her jacket. "W-who said that? I'm armed, I'm w-warning you!"

"P-please… Leader…"

Kido squeezed her eyes shut. "No more! You can't deceive me! No more!"

But from out of the shadows she crawled… a misshapen figure, draped in rags and sheets of white hair. Blood spattered her face, her limbs, her clothes, and dripped behind her, leaving an ominous trail.

She opened her mouth and vomited, sending more blood cascading over the cobblestones. Kido screamed.

"Mary-chan!"

"Leader… save us…" Mary reached for Kido, her limp hand brushing the tip of the girl's jeans. The green-haired girl's mouth gaped in a silent cry as more of them lurched from every corner of the alley, eyes unfocused and lifeless.

"_Leader…_" they moaned. "_You were supposed to save us, Leader…"_

"I tried!" Kido sobbed, her eyes wild. "Please, I tried! You have to believe me! I did everything! I tried!"

"_We trusted you, Leader," _mumbled a disfigured Seto.

"_Now, you will have to pay the price,_" Momo hissed, holding her arm in its socket.

Kido let out a crazed, anguished cry, sinking to her knees. "Please! Please! I tried! I tried…" She dissolved into tears, burying her face in her hands.

"Ne, Leader~? What's up with all the crying?"

Warm, gentle hands eased Kido's fingers away from her eyes. She stared up into the face of none other than Kano, who had his usual grin plastered across his face as he helped Kido to her feet. "Kido-san shouldn't act all helpless at a time like this, right~?"

"Kano…" A battle raged within Kido, between frightened girl and hardened tsundere. The girl claimed the upper hand and Kido dissolved into Kano's arms, burying her face into his jacket. He was warm… and alive. "Thank you… thank you…"

"Ne, Leader."

"Eh?" Kido swiped a hand across her face and looked up at Kano. He was still grinning.

"_Why all the tears, huh?_" Kano smiled. One of his hands moved to Kido's waist, while another smoothed back her hair.

"K-kano? What are you…?"

"_Die_."

Kido screamed in agony as the blood burst from her chest, flooding the ground beneath her and turning everything a hazy reddish color. In that moment, Kano's lips met hers, drawing her in and blurring the world around her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but at the same time, she was drowning in the feel of Kano's skin against hers, his hair brushing her forehead. "Please… no more… please…"

Kano stared at her, the same maniacal grin on his face. He broke away from Kido and tossed her to the ground, leaving her thrashing about and screaming as the zombie-Mekakushi Dan surrounded her, drinking in her blood, grabbing at the girl's clothes like life preservers.

"You're useless, Leader," the blonde boy laughed. "A cute girl who can't even protect her followers? Now, now, you can do better~"

"_I will!_" Kido choked, clutching at the wound. Blood spilled between her fingers and seeped into her clothes. "I promise, I promise…"

"_Too late, Leader,_" Shintarou croaked, his hair matted with Kido's crimson lifeblood. "_Too late. Too late._"

"_NO!_" Kido screamed. "No! No! Please!"

But her vision had begun to fade, and the last thing she could see was Kano, standing over her, arms folded, a smirk on his face. "You know, you really are fun to play with, _Kido-chan_~"

…

"Kyaa!"

Kido's eyes flew open.

"Whoa, 'kyaa'? Who knew Leader was so girlish~"

"Kido, are you alright?"

"What's wrong with her? She's all sweaty!"

"Hey, don't worry, everyone! I've got seven hundred thousand hits for 'sleep seizures'!"

The leader of Mekakushi Dan sat up in her bed, unclenching her fists from the blankets. There they were: Shintarou leaned against the wall, a slightly worried expression on his face. In his hand he held a touch screen cell phone, displaying Ene's confident persona. Next to Shintarou, Seto twiddled his thumbs, looking nervous as he surveyed Kido's disheveled condition. Momo was soaking a cloth in a washbasin, prepared to apply it to her leader's forehead. And Kano was standing over her, his catlike eyes narrowed in a smirk as he grinned naively at Kido, looking completely carefree—as usual.

Kido looked down at herself, still in her tank top and sweatpants from yesterday, and fingered the hair plastered to the back of her neck. She felt her face turn bright red.

"W-what are you all doing in my room?!"

Momo withdrew the cloth and hurried to Kido's side, looking flustered. "Yeah, about that… we're really sorry, Leader, but you were scaring everyone!"

"Scaring?" Kido repeated, and instantly was transported back to her nightmare. She shuddered, pressing herself against the headboard. "What do you mean?"

Seto shifted his weight from one leg to another, looking uncomfortable. "Well… you were crying. And screaming, occasionally. And you knocked over the nightstand once. That's what woke Shintarou-kun up."

Shintarou waved with a sheepish expression on his face.

"And then he got the rest of us up…" Seto trailed off. "And we were kind of afraid to wake you."

"Yeah~ I've never seen Leader so vulnerable!" Kano dodged Kido's fist.

She sighed, running her hands through her hair. "Well, I apologize for making everyone worry. I'm fine. Now will everyone just get—"

"K-kido?"

The door creaked open and Mary peeked through, her eyes wide and uncertain. "Is Leader awake?"

Kido's mind flashed back to dream Mary's disfigured face and she shuddered again, trying to disguise it with a reassuring smile. "C'mon in, Mary."

The one-fourth medusa girl slipped through the doorway, balancing a tray of tea in her hands. She wobbled her way past the rest of Mekakushi Dan and set the tray on Kido's nightstand, then smiled. "I-I'm glad you're alright, Leader."

Kido swallowed. _Don't react. _"Thanks, Mary. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

Momo put her hands on her hips. "There! You see? Nothing to worry about. I told you all she would be okay!"

A tiny, artificial-sounding laugh floated from Shintarou's phone. Ene giggled, covering her mouth with her overly long sleeves. "And yet, Shintarou-kun's imouto-san was freaking out the most!"

Momo blushed. "I was not! Shut up, Ene!"

Kano chortled. "You were. Your face turned the color of a strawberry."

"It's true, Momo-chan!"

"Oya, onii-chan! Aren't you going to back me up here!"

"N-not me. I have nothing to do with this."

"Aww, Master's just embarrassed because he's afraid he'll lose the argument~"

"Hey, can I join in?"

Kido rolled her eyes as the Mekakushi Dan bickered. _They really are hopeless…_

_But somehow, this seems to comfort me even still._

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and put her hands on her hips, scowling. "I'm sure you can all do this somewhere else. Everybody OUT!"

"Wah~ Leader's being scary!" Kano mock-gaped. "You heard her, everyone out if you want to live!"

Shintarou was the first to leave, rolling his eyes at the cat-eyed boy's mischievousness. Mary followed with a tiny wave to Kido, still looking slightly uncertain but with a renewed aura of confidence. Seto escorted Mary out, smiling at his leader. And Momo edged towards the door, surveying Kido with a frown. "Are you sure you'll be okay, Leader?"

Kido sighed. "I'll be _fine. _It was just a crappy dream. Go!"

"Take care of yourself!" Ene chirped, now from Momo's phone. "C'mon, Shintarou's imouto-san!"

"You know my name!" Momo yelped at the cybernetic girl as they left. "Use it!"

The door swung shut and Kido collapsed back onto her bed with a sigh, letting the tense feeling in her spine drain out of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, then reopened them with a gasp as the nightmare flashed in front of her eyes once again. _No. Leave me alone._

"Oya, Leader~? You alright?"

Kido jumped and swore, springing up faster than she knew she could move. Kano leaned against the wall and smirked at her, spreading his hands in what she assumed to be a gesture of innocence. "Hey, hey! Don't shoot!"

"You… little…!" Kido swung her fist at Kano and nailed him right in the chest, knocking him backwards. He doubled over with a heavy _oof_.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she whipped around, ignoring Kano's complaints and feeble attempts at a rebound. Kido was preparing herself to yank the cat-eyed idiot out of her room when he spoke up, still slightly short of breath.

"Why the tears, Leader?"

Kido's eyes widened. One of her hands absentmindedly brushed her cheek, and it came away slightly wet.

"How…"

Kano cocked his head. "Ne, what's up with you? Fearless leader Kido isn't acting like she should~"

The green-haired girl stood frozen, not daring to say a word and break the spell. She lifted her head as soon as Kano's hand got within an inch of her shoulder and swiped her hand across her face.

"Get out, please."

"Eh?" Kano acted as if he hadn't even heard her.

Kido clenched her fist again. "_Please_, get out."

He frowned at her. "Are you alright… Kido?"

"I'm _fine,_" she said through gritted teeth. "Please just leave me alone."

Kano shrugged and headed towards the door. As he opened it, he turned around and grinned at her.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you sleep~"

"_OUT_!"

Kido's roar could be heard on the streets outside. No one, however, could have detected the small smile on the girl's face as she turned around and slipped her headphones into her ears.

**A/N: **

**Kano: Ku… kuku… kukuku…**

**Kido: Shut up!**

**Kano: HAHAHAHAHA! Oya, Leader, was that a **_**moment **_**we just had? Ahahahahahaha! I can't breathe! OUCH!**

**Kido: I said SHUT UP! It's just a fanfic! FICTION! **

**Kano: Ah~ Then why did Leader turn red~? **

**Kido: … Screw you, Mio …**

**Next time: on Miru Koto Mekakushi!**

**Ene: Hi everybody! I'm Ene and I will be doing your typical next-episode anime-esque commentary throughout this series~! Now, for the breaking news: we're out of milk! You heard me – the Mekakushi Dan is out of milk! Thank goodness we can count on Mary and Seto to run out and get us some. But shouldn't they be back by now? I think I'll get Master to check it out. Anyway, that's what's happening next time on Miru Koto Mekakushi!**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: Hello!**

**I'm very sorry for putting an author's note in so early in the story, but I was browsing tumblr today and found an awesome picture that fits almost perfectly with Kido's nightmare in chapter 1. Here's the link:**

** image/51302802960**

**Credit goes to Ask Kido Tsubomi for the post on her wall. Thank you everyone for reading Miru Koto Mekakushi and chapter two will be up very soon!**


	3. Cream and Complications

**A/N: -sniff- God, I hate being sick.**

**I'm probably the only fanfic author crazy enough to classify their story as comedy AND angst, but that's what the Internet deserves for getting me high on Kagerou songs. Anyway, I guess the story's going to be told from Kido's point of view… mostly. For this chapter, I WILL be switching things around, but just know it's mostly going to be Kido from here on out.**

**Why Kido? Because she's awesome. Enough said.**

**This is probably the craziest, riskiest fic I've done so far, so I get it if you guys want to toss some criticism my way. I am still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone's interested, PM me! I am checking my email 24/7!**

**Oh yeah, and one more thing! Thank you, koryandrs—my first reviewer! **

"God dangit…"

Seto looked up from the video game he was playing with Kano. "What's up, Kido?"

The green-haired girl scowled. "We're out of milk. I need someone to run to the store today."

"Why not you, Leader?" Kano asked without turning around. "Can't you just buy it yourself?"

Kido snorted. "Yeah, because I'm not the one taking care of all you little kids. I can't, I'm already cooking and cleaning everything around here."

"Wah, Kido's just like a mother—ouch!" Kano jumped as Kido threw an apple at him. He picked it up off the floor and grinned. "Thanks, Leader!"

Kido just rolled her eyes and deepened her scowl.

"Ugh… I'm sooo tired!" Momo slouched into the room with half-closed eyes, trying in vain to smooth back her spiky hair. "I hope that's eggs I smell!"

"Not today," Kido said, shaking her head. "Out of milk."

"Dangit…" mumbled Momo, and went to sit at the table.

"Where's Shintarou-kun?" Seto called from the couch.

Momo rolled her eyes. "Probably holed up in his room like the hikkoNEET he is. Last time I checked, he was writing another song with Ene-chan."

A sizzling sound came from the stove at the same time Kano yelped in triumph. "Five consecutive wins~! Ne, Momo-chan isn't much of a morning person, is she?"

"What about Mary-chan?" asked Seto as they reset the game and Momo glared.

"Here I am!" Mary poked her head around the edge of the door and hurried up to the table, scattering a pile of artificial flowers on it.

"Flowers off the table, Mary," Kido said automatically.

"Sorry, Leader!" She gathered the flowers in her arms and set them off to the side. "Are we going shopping today?"

"Hey, that's an idea!" Seto abandoned the game to Kano's cry of protest and walked over to the kitchen. "Why don't I go with Mary-chan and we can pick up some milk?"

"Oh! Can we?" Mary's eyes shone.

Kido looked from Seto to Mary. "I… don't know."

Kano vaulted over the back of the couch and slung an arm around Seto's shoulders. "Aw, what's the harm?" he drawled. "We send them out to get milk, they come back. Easy!"

"What's the harm is that you two get into trouble and we have to risk our necks to—" Thankfully or unthankfully, the stove's hissing cut off Kido's next few words.

Seto pulled away from Kano and helped Mary to move her flowers onto the counter instead. "Don't worry about it, Leader. Mary-chan and I will be very responsible, won't we, Mary-chan?"

"Definitely!" The young medusa nodded her head affirmatively.

Kido narrowed her eyes. "Just to the store?"

They nodded.

"You won't get into trouble?"

Nod.

"You'll only buy milk?"

Nod.

Kido sighed. "Alright. But you two have to be back here by two. No exceptions."

"Really?" Mary clasped her hands and smiled up at Seto. "Thanks, Leader! Let's go right now!"

"Whoa!" Seto cried as she pulled him towards the door. "Let's at least have breakfast first!"

…

Seto breathed in the crisp, fall air as he and Mary strode down the walk, hoods pulled over their faces. It was the next best thing other than Kido's ability… and, he thought, as Mary chatted amiably next to him, the young medusa looked rather cute in her embroidered jacket.

He would never say so, of course, as if Kano was around, Seto would never hear the end of it. But there was something about Mary's cheerful smile that made his chest constrict and his eyes brighten, whether or not she had ever noticed.

_I wonder, _Seto mused, as they passed a park littered with fallen leaves, _if she thinks that about me?_

Then he felt like laughing. That was ridiculous—Mary thought of him as a friend, and nothing more. Besides, even if they were to date, it would feel disturbing, like dating a cousin._ And, _if that wasn't reason enough, the rest of the Mekakushi Dan would definitely have something to say about it.

_What would they say? _wondered Seto. _Leader would probably roll her eyes. Momo and Ene would use it as leverage to start teasing Shintarou's single status. And Kano… he would probably say something like, "Mary-chan and Seto make a great couple! Almost as great as Kido and I, right~?"_

Seto shook his head with a smile, imagining Kido's fist connecting with Kano's nose. It was amazing how he knew his friends well enough to the point of practically acting them out in his head.

"And then, the massager hit him right in the head—Seto?"

Seto jumped and blinked at Mary, whose lips had settled into a pout. "S-seto, are you listening to me?" she whimpered, her eyes shimmering.

"Of course!" Seto smiled, placing a hand on Mary's head. He scolded himself inwardly, remembering how sensitive the young girl could become. "Hey, we're almost there, see? Do you have the money Leader gave us?"

Mary brightened, straightening her posture proudly as she held up a crumpled ten-dollar bill. "I'll protect the money with my life!"

"I know you will," Seto assured her, chuckling silently. "Now c'mon, let's go, okay? Maybe we can buy a treat on the way back—as long as Kido doesn't find out!"

…

"Here, I got it." Seto reached over Mary's straining hand and plucked the bottle of milk off of its shelf, handing it to the proud young medusa.

"Ah—thank you, Seto!" Mary smiled at him and wrapped her arms around the milk, only to cringe. "It's cold!"

Seto laughed quietly and steered the young medusa out of the aisle, weaving past the few customers the store possessed. They walked to the register and the black-haired boy stifled a smile as Mary stood up on her tiptoes to set the milk on the counter, then drew back towards Seto in a bout of shyness.

"Hi," offered Seto to the cashier, who looked up at them, then returned to ringing up their purchase with a bored expression, surveying the black-haired boy's I.D. card. "That'll be a dollar twenty-three… er… Seto Kousuke?"

"That's me," Seto said with a small laugh for Mary's sake.

The cashier paled. "Seto… Kousuke?"

_Now this is just awkward, _thought Seto, nodding uncertainly. "That's right."

The cashier remained frozen for a moment more before clearing his throat. "I'm, er, terribly sorry, Seto-san, but would you follow me, please?"

Seto blanched, feeling Mary tense behind him. "A—alright," he stammered, taking the young medusa's hand and following the cashier towards the back of the store.

"W-what's going on?" Mary whimpered behind him, all traces of energy gone.

"I'm… not so sure myself," Seto confessed, as the cashier unlocked a door and gestured them inside. He entered somewhat cautiously, noticing they were in what appeared to be an office. "But don't worry, I'm sure everything's fine."

Mary sniffed, moving closer to Seto. "The milk. What are we going to do?"

At her rather innocent, but still so full of concern, comment, Seto cracked a tiny smile. "It's okay, we can pick up a new one when we get home." He clasped Mary's hand and her frightened expression softened, sending a wave of calm through Seto.

_It'll probably be fine, _he reassured himself, as the cashier dialed a number on the phone nearby. _I'm positive. Everything's going to be okay._

On a whim, he tried sending those thoughts to Mary as they sat down on some uncomfortable chairs in the corner. But it was hard to exude an aura of unconcern when the situation was so tense.

The cashier spoke a few hushed words through the receiver, then paled even further and hung up. He scribbled something on a pad of paper next to it, his hand trembling.

"Er… is everything alright?" Seto found himself asking.

He jumped and whirled around, holding the pen like a weapon. Mary yelped. "Fine! Everything's fine. One more moment, please."

Seto frowned as the cashier returned to the phone, dialing one more number. Carefully. Precisely. Watching his finger hover over the keypad, the black-haired boy put together the number in his mind, keeping track of what he was dialing.

9.

1.

1.

Mary nudged Seto, and he realized with a start that she had been staring just as intently. "Why's he dialing the police?"

"Shh," murmured Seto, watching the cashier press the receiver to his mouth out of the corner of his eye. "I don't know. I'm sure he'll tell us."

"I'm scared," she whispered, her nails digging into the armrest.

"Me too." Seto's hand trailed through Mary's fluffy curls, bringing her closer to him. He tried to think of something else to say, to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. But it was nothing he hadn't already said.

"Okay. Thank you. Thank you. Alright. Goodbye," the cashier finished, and Seto snapped to attention as he turned around and faced the two. The poor employee looked absolutely terrified, visibly trembling, his hands clutching at the desk.

"So…" Seto's voice filled the room, and the cashier flinched.

"Is, um, everything okay?" Mary squeaked.

The cashier paused for a moment, then drew himself up to his full height. He was barely taller than Mary, Seto noticed.

"Seto Kousuke and Kozakura Mary." The cashier gripped the phone like a lifeline, surveying them with something between an obvious fright and a cold determination. "As of now, you are under custody of the law. The police will be arriving soon."

His statement hit Seto like a bolt of lightning.

_What?_

**A/N: Cliffhanger!**

**Yeah, you guys probably all hate me now. Well, I'm evil. Deal with it.**

**Next time: on Miru Koto Mekakushi!**

**Ene: Hi, everyone~! Guess what? We're going on a mission! Kido's being terribly secretive about it, though. And on top of that, Mary and Seto STILL aren't back. I wonder if that has something to do with it? Oh well, I guess we'll all find out when we go. Maybe lunch will have to wait after all… well, that's what's coming up on Miru Koto Mekakushi!**


	4. Lost and Found

**A/N: Hel-lo, KagePro fandom!**

…

**Wow, I really shouldn't be writing this late.**

**I know my other followers are probably ready to kill me for not updating my other stories, but what can I say? I'm addicted to this fanfic! Anyway, thank you marymin and koryandrs for reviewing my last chapter, and thank you to all of my readers for persevering with me and my crazy habits!**

_They really should be back by now…_

Kido paused, her knife hovering above the half-diced carrot. She tossed a glance at Momo and Kano, who were both sprawled on the couch watching T.V. "Oi, have either of you heard from Seto or Mary?"

"What was that, Leader?" Kano called, and she scowled. Even when the cat-eyed boy wasn't trying to be irritating—which wasn't often—he was.

"Seto and Mary," repeated Kido, raising her voice to be heard over the television's incessant chatter. "Texts, calls, anything?"

Kano shrugged, while Momo shook her head. "Sorry, nothing. Weren't they out getting some milk?"

With a silent nod, Kido returned to chopping up the carrot with increased force. She was starting to get worried; it had been almost an hour since Seto and Mary had left and yet there was not a single notification in any form informing the rest of the Mekakushi Dan that they would be late. Mary, Kido could understand. The little medusa could completely forget anything complicated enough. But Seto… as naïve as he could act, Kido knew he had both Mary and the Dan's best interests at heart and would definitely send in a text, at least.

So what was this instinct tugging at her chest?

Shintarou tromped down the stairs just then, holding a phone from which Ene was chatting, and Kido continued chopping. She finished the first carrot and moved onto the next, slicing it with practiced efficiency.

_What if they were mugged? Or arrested? Wait, that's ridiculous. They haven't done anything wrong. Besides, Seto and Mary have their Eyes. Wouldn't they use them…?_

Chop. Chop. Chopchop. Chopchopchop. Chopchopchopchopchop…

"Ow! Crap, crap, crap!"

Kido clutched her finger, biting down hard on her lip to control the pain as the injury bled onto her apron. She swore softly and untied the apron, wincing as the gash brushed her prickly-ended hair.

"God dangit… stupid knife…"

"Everything okay, Leader?" Momo called from the main room.

Kido was about to open her mouth to answer _it's fine_, when a burst of adrenaline intercepted her typical response and she stomped into the main room, setting her hands on her hips (to, naturally, a stab of pain from her injured finger).

"No, it's not. Everyone up!"

It was the dangerous, yet authority-filled tone in Kido's voice that made everyone snap to attention—including Ene, whose clothes morphed momentarily into a soldier's garb. Then they dissolved, leaving her regular jacket and skirt in place, but an expression of barely contained mirth on the cybernetic girl's face.

"Y-yes, Leader!" she managed, before dissolving into silent giggles behind her hand.

Kido scowled. "Oi, listen up. As the leader of the Mekakushi Dan, I am hereby initiating a mission—right now."

Kano, sniggering at Ene's mischievousness, lifted his head at Kido's words. His face morphed from amused to serious. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," snapped Kido. She had never felt more energized in her life. "I'll explain more when we're on our way, but we're leaving right away. Is everyone ready?"

"U-um, Kido… san?" Shintarou ventured. "Don't you think you should tell us where we're… never mind." He cut himself off upon meeting Kido's icy glare. "I-I'll just… be outside. Right. C'mon, Ene." He pocketed the phone and slipped out the door to Ene's audible protest.

Momo shrugged. "As long as onii-chan's going." She shot a glance at Kido. "Everything's okay, right?"

The jade-haired girl nodded firmly. _Keep it together. _"Just get out there."

"Got it!" Momo saluted—in all seriousness, noted Kido—and headed for the door, grabbing her discarded sweatshirt on the way out.

Finally, only Kido and Kano were left. He raised his eyebrows at her, setting the normal tingle of frustration buzzing in her forehead. "So, you're not going to tell me what's up?"

"Why would I?" Kido scowled, pulling up her hood so that it hung over her face as per the usual. She turned to the door, ignoring Kano's eyes following her. "What makes you think you're special?"

Then she felt like slapping herself.

_Gah, that was a horrible thing to say! Why would I do that? _

However, the blonde's smile never faltered. "Aw, I'm special, Kido~" he quipped, brushing past her on the way to the door. "You've always known that, haven't you?"

"Knock on wood," Kido deadpanned. She grabbed the keys from their hook and they both slipped out the door, meeting the others in the hallway. "Now, let's get this done."

…

Mary was worried.

And Seto's pacing wasn't helping any, either.

She shifted in her seat and raised her voice slightly, speaking across the room to the dark-haired teen. "Seto, will you please stop pacing?"

"What?" Clearly Seto had been deep in thought, for he jumped as Mary called his name. "Oh, sorry. Just frustrated."

"Frustrated?" This was one of the few emotions Mary had never seen or heard Seto display.

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing back his hood in the process. "Yes, of course. I have no idea what's going on. Why are we under custody? We haven't broken the law!"

Mary flinched and almost immediately spotted the apology on Seto's face. "I'm sorry, Mary," he said softly, crossing the room and falling into the seat next to her. "Don't worry about it. We can get through this, right?"

"R-right." The young medusa nodded, but her heart wasn't in it. Try as she might, she couldn't get the sickening feeling out of her chest that something was terribly wrong. Everything was wrong. Nothing was how it should be.

She moved closer to Seto, burying her face in his arm. At her sudden movement, he seemed to relax, resting his hand lightly on top of her head. It was natural that the two of them unwound in each other's presence.

However, Mary still didn't feel right.

They sat in silence for a moment longer before the one-fourth medusa girl spoke up once more.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kido-san and the others are looking for us?"

When he didn't answer right away, Mary looked up at Seto, who suddenly seemed very far away. "I do," he said softly. "They're our family, of course they'll wonder if we're gone."

Mary knew that her friend's gentle words should have comforted her, but she still felt unsettled. "Do you think they'll rescue us?"

This time, Seto didn't hesitate. "Definitely."

…

The Mekakushi Dan boarded a bus, Kido thanking her lucky stars that it was mostly empty ("mostly" defined as another single person that had left one stop after they had gotten on). The absence of people meant that she could use her eye ability, which, despite being fragile, always made her feel ten times better. At least this way, they couldn't be seen.

The atmosphere was tense on the ride to the convenience store. Momo and Shintarou had claimed the seats in the back, Ene abnormally silent on his phone. Kido gripped an overhead handle, and Kano lounged on the row of seats next to her, an easy smile on his face. The green-haired girl knew it was a façade, but decided not to call him out on it. She had her mind on other things.

After what seemed like an eternity (but was only seven minutes), the bus arrived a block from the store and Kido ordered everyone off. They hurried down the sidewalk and found said store between a dry cleaners and a tall but narrow apartment building that quite honestly looked more like an art deco project. Before they entered, however, Kido took on her job as a leader to clarify the mission.

"Okay," she announced, as she and the others lingered in a small alley next to the convenience store. "Here's the deal. Seto and Mary still aren't back, and I'm.—" she choked off the next word. "The point is, they went to this convenience store. I want all of us to check it out."

"Do you think something's wrong?" Momo's usually cheery voice held a hint of uncertainty.

Kido clenched her fist behind her. "I hope not. Anyway, here's the plan. We walk in. We split up. We pretend to browse, but we keep an eye out for Seto and Mary. Anybody sees anything, text the rest of us. We all have phones?"

"Prepped and ready to go, Leader~" Kano chirped, while Shintarou held up Ene and Momo waved her cell phone in the air.

"Good." Kido took a deep breath. "If we do this right, it'll go off with no trouble. So everyone—" this was said with a glare at Kano—"_behave_."

"Yes, Leader!" they said in unison, and as one, the Mekakushi Dan slunk out of the alley.

The convenience store was quiet and empty, save for a cashier reading a newspaper at the counter. Kido motioned the others off with a barely imperceptible wave of her hand and activated her eye ability, just in case. She headed towards the first aisle she saw and began to scan the rows of notebooks, lingering at a few displays for effect. Nearby, she spotted Momo's blond 'do near frozen foods, and Shintarou at the CD stand—naturally. Kido doubted he was even looking.

Edging towards the back of the store, Kido had picked up a few packs of pens and was getting ready to cross over into the next aisle when a hand found her waist and a very familiar voice sounded next to her ear, his weight leaning into hers. "Found anything, Kido~?"

"Shove off, moron," Kido muttered, blushing and trying to hide it. She pulled away from Kano and turned around so she was facing the cat-eyed idiot, who was chuckling quietly. "How did you notice me, anyway?"

Kano cocked his head in a gesture of innocence. "Ah, what do you mean? Leader'd stand out in a crowd a mile away—"

Kido cut him off. "No, I'm serious. My ability was on. Couldn't you tell?"

In a bout of seriousness, he frowned. "No. Your ability was activated?"

"Yeah…" A chill scurried down Kido's spine. She shrugged it off and shook her head, her lips naturally curving downward into a frown. "Just forget about it. What about you? Found anything?"

Kano rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Nothing. Ne, Kido, are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure," Kido snapped. "What d'you think, I'd initiate a pointless mission? Seto and Mary are in real danger, and they're probably here sick or dying or—"

"Whoa, Kido!" Kano's golden eyes widened, and he stepped backwards. "Calm down, alright? Where'd that come from?"

The jade-haired girl sucked in a breath, suddenly dizzy. She leaned against a display of pencil cases and tried to keep her hands from shaking. "I… I don't know. I'm so worried, but I know I shouldn't be. This is wrong, it's all wrong."

Kano tried for a smile. "Ah, so Leader's gone crazy, has she?"

For once, Kido almost agreed with him. "Please do the world a favor and shut up," she mumbled, feeling the slightest bit of reassurance stir in her gut. "Let's just find them and get—"

_Bzzt bzzt! Bzzt bzzt!_

Kido's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She jumped and pulled it out, cursing softly. "That must be one of the members."

"Really?" said Kano, all sarcasm, but even Kido could see the change in him from humor to tension.

She unlocked the phone and checked her texts. There was only one.

_To: Kido_

_From: Momo_

_Leader. I'm at the back of the store with Seto and Mary. _

Very slowly, almost imperceptibly, Kido's gaze was drawn to the back wall of the store. She spotted a flash of pink almost immediately—was Momo using her ability?—and grabbed Kano's hand.

"W—everything alright, Kido?"

"C'mon," Kido grunted, the fingers on her free hand moving at light speed as she sent off the text to the others. "Kisaragi's found them."

**A/N: I'm done! God, writer's block can be a curse…**

**Next time: On Miru Koto Mekakushi!**

**Ene: Guess who? So, things are really getting crazy, aren't they? I just got a text that imouto-san found Seto and Mary! But why does everyone look so tense? Ah, Master and I'd better hurry… anyhow, that's what's up next on Miru Koto Mekakushi!**


	5. Mystery and Mayhem

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Before we get on with our story, I'd like to take a quick moment to recommend a friend's new fanfiction, Darkness Rising! It's for all you Fire Emblem fans out there, so take a look!**

**Enjoy!**

Momo had never been good at lip-syncing.

After her first attempt at it during a disastrous recording session, her producers had deemed it off the table, proclaiming her "a great voice but a terrible actress." The blonde herself hadn't understood all the fuss. She thought she had done perfectly well—that was, until a stagehand taped her doing so and showed the video to her. Momo had vowed never to lip sync again—but here she was, in a similar situation, trying to mouth words to her friends behind the glass.

_I just messaged Leader, _she mouthed to Seto, who was peering at her through the office window. _She and the others will be here soon._

_What? _Seto mouthed back.

Momo sighed and tried again. _I—_she pointed to herself—_just—_Momo's fingers pointed to her wrist and an imaginary watch—_messaged—_she took out her phone and pretended to text—_Leader_. Momo wasn't entirely sure what to pantomime for Kido, so she just pulled her hood over her head and shoved her hands in her pockets, trying to imitate the green-haired girl's constant scowl.

"Is that supposed to be me?"

Though it was spoken in a half-whisper, Momo still jumped when she heard Kido's voice. The taller teenager scowled, crossing her arms, while Kano sniggered behind her. "What d'you think you're doing?"

"No, no, Leader," Kano choked out, wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. "She's got you mastered!"

While an enraged Kido made to smack the blonde boy, Shintarou materialized from behind another display. "What's—" he was cut off as Kano stumbled backwards from the force of Kido's blow and straight into him, knocking them both to the floor. The display crashed down beside them and Momo, in spite of herself, shrieked with alarm.

Behind the glass, Mary and Seto both sweatdropped.

"Everyone _shhh_!" Kido hissed, as the cashier looked up from his newspaper. Her eyes flashed red as she made to activate her ability, but his gaze was already fixed on them, and the jade-haired girl's heart began to pound as the cashier set down the newspaper, got up, and started towards them. "Hey, what are you kids doing?" he called. "That area of the store's off limits!"

Behind the glass, Mary's eyes widened in alarm, and she shrunk back behind Seto. Shintarou looked around wildly as if to find an escape from the suddenly frantic situation, and Momo yanked her hood down over her head—as if that would help any. "Whatdowedo, Leader?" she whispered.

Kido held out her hand, casting a withering glare at Kano, who shrugged (how could he be so nonchalant?). "Just shut up, all of you. Be quiet."

They waited with bated breath, crowding around Kido, as the cashier looked around confusedly. _Please let my ability work, _she prayed. _Please. Please. Oh God, please. I've done everything you've ever wanted. Please let it work._

As the cashier crossed his arms and furrowed his brow, his eyes sweeping right over them, Kido's muscles tensed. "Okay," she whispered. "Everyone move a few feet to the right. We're going to get out of here. Ready, set—"

It happened too quickly to register. As the Mekakushi Dan crept to the side, Seto and Mary watching them worriedly, someone's hand brushed against Kido's—and suddenly, her eyes were on fire. She screamed and stumbled, tripping over someone's foot and falling to the ground, the cold tile rushing up to meet her.

"Leader!" came Ene's frantic voice.

The cashier looked up, and he and Kido's eyes met. He turned pale and opened his mouth.

_Oh, crap._

"Accomplices!"

The word barely registered in Kido's pain-frenzied mind as someone dragged her to her feet—she was guessing Shintarou—and pulled her down the aisle. Behind them, there was faint yelling—Seto—and then something shattered, spraying glass across the aisle. Momo screamed and dropped to the floor; Kido once again was pressed to the tile as the Mekakushi Dan shielded themselves from the onslaught of glass.

Then, someone skidded to the ground beside Kido. There was Mary, her eyes wide with fear—_just like the dream, _thought the green-haired girl with a shudder. "Leader! Are you alright?"

Kido opened her mouth to reply, but a wave of dizziness overcame her, and she waited a few seconds for it to clear. "I—I'm fine—weren't you and Seto—?"

"Hey, escape first, questions later," said a new voice. "Everyone needs to get out, right now!"

_What?_

Kido barely had time to suck in another breath and gather herself before something loud and sharp rang through the chaos—were those gunshots? She caught a flash of green at the corner of her eye and then she was lifted into the air, Seto's worried face gazing down at her. "I'm really sorry about this, Kido!" he apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Kido hated how defenseless the tone in her voice sounded—as if to contradict her, another pang of unbearable pain shot through her pupils, and she squeezed her eyes shut. That, at least, quelled the agony.

"Hey! Everyone shush!" the same, unrecognizable voice commanded, and then sunlight hit Kido's eyelids as the Mekakushi Dan burst into the outside world. She blinked hard, trying to figure out what was going on, but then there was another loud shot and someone yelped in pain.

"Screw it," she heard the mysterious voice mutter. "Follow me! Come on!"

Kido's entire body was jolted as Seto pivoted and ran, his breath coming out hard and fast. She tried to recalibrate her surroundings—there were walls above her, so perhaps they were in an alley? And in front of her, she could hear lighter breaths—Mary and Momo, then. But where were Shintarou and Kano? Were they back at the store? No, there were more footsteps behind them. So that was where they were.

Then she heard shouts, and that same strange voice muttered a curse. "Everyone pick up the pace!" it commanded. "Don't let them see you!"

"This is ridiculous!" Kido heard Momo pant.

"I—I know, but hurry, Momo-chan!" That would be Mary.

They raced down the street, the world blurring into a haze of colors around Kido's dazed vision. She wanted to get up, wanted to move, wanted to run, wanted to banish this feeling of helplessness that resonated in her mind. But her head pounded with every step Seto took, and tears (from the pain, not emotion) gathered at the corner of her eyes, slipping down to pool near her ear. They quenched the burning fire in her pupils, which had since dulled to a throbbing that made her cringe. Kido hated to be as useless as she felt. But there was nothing to be done.

More shots sounded behind them and the voice cursed again. "Hurry up!" it ordered. "Follow me, we're almost there!"

"Hey, aren't you going to tell us who you are?" Seto's voice sounded strained, and Kido suddenly felt horrible for burdening him.

She could practically hear the sarcasm in the voice's, well, voice. "Yeah, because now's such a convenient time for introductions. This way! And don't hang back!"

_Like any of us would do that. _Kido shivered as the atmosphere suddenly turned from hot and intense to cool and dark. Even though her eyes were shut, she could feel the cold air brushing against her eyelids, and the air she breathed suddenly became thicker, with a hint of dust. It was like they were in a warehouse of some kind…

Then, Seto halted, and Kido shifted, not daring to open her eyes for fear of the pain returning more powerfully than ever. By the sound of harsh breathing around her, the rest of the Mekakushi Dan had stopped as well, and she felt a soft, itchy fabric converge underneath her as Seto set her down.

"So?!" That was Ene's voice. "Will Leader be alright?"

"She's fine." The voice sounded sure of herself. "The strain of using her ability under these circumstances probably took its toll."

"Ability?" Shintarou's tone was full of suspicion. "How do you know about… I mean, not that there's a… how do you know about this?!"

"Smooth, onii-chan," Momo muttered.

There was a pause, and then the voice spoke up again. Now that Kido was spared the flurry of chaos around her, she noticed that the voice was decidedly feminine, and most likely young. "Look. I know it looks bad, but I'm not your enemy. I'm here to help you."

"Ah, but we can't just trust you like that~" There was Kano's voice, as cocky as ever but with a hint of—was that strain? "If you don't tell us who you are, that'll give us more reason to suspect you, ne?"

"Kano-san's got a point." Mary.

There was a loud sigh, and Kido imagined the girl slumping her shoulders. "This is dangerous," she warned. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"Are you going to tell us, or not?" Every word from Seto's mouth was filled with tension.

Once more, the girl sighed. Kido heard the squeaking of floorboards and guessed that she was shifting her weight, a sure sign of nervousness. "Fine," she relented. "You want my name? Call me Azami."

…

_I didn't know that what happened that day would be the start of something none of us could have ever anticipated._

_We thought that we were safe. We thought that we were in the clear._

_She told us that something was happening that was beyond our control—as if it was her fault. None of us believed her, at first. After all, it was pure ridiculousness._

_But she persisted. She warned us. She told us she was telling the truth._

_I didn't want to accept it. This wasn't real._

_I had to, however, if I was to keep my family safe._

_What happened after the incident at the convenience store was far beyond anything we had ever faced before. We knew that we would need every inch of our power to face it._

_Unfortunately, that would prove to be difficult._

_So, this was it. The very cliché situation we found ourselves in that could very well prove to be our downfall._

_Screw it._

**A/N: YEAH! Done with the fourth chapter! Yes, I know this is a shorter one. But I wanted to end it there... it just felt right. You know what I mean?**

**Anyway, I know you want to review. I know you want to.**


End file.
